Color
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: AU OneShot. Shizaya. Color was a mystery to him and though he had never before felt it was missing, he still felt somewhat...hollow. And then he saw it. The one splash of color in his bland, colorless world. It was passionate and bright. What was it? Ah...right... Red.


**Title: Color **

**Rated: T **

**Characters: Shizuo/Izaya **

**Summary: AU OneShot. Shizaya. Color was a mystery to him and though he had never before felt it was missing, he still felt somewhat...hollow. And then he saw it. The one splash of color in his bland, colorless world. It was passionate and bright. What was it? Ah...right... Red. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! I do, however, own my Durarara! poster. xD**

* * *

Everyday was the same.

He woke up to a white ceiling, brushed his teeth with a white toothbrush, change into black and white clothing, opened a white door to enter a still very dull black, white and grey world.

It pissed him off, to say the least.

"Mommy, look at the pretty purple butterfly!"

_What the fuck is purple._

He knew what it was, he just didn't know what it looked like. That was what pissed him off.

Shizuo Heiwajima has always been the way he is. Unable to see color and only being able to see the white, grey and black of the world. Shadows and light were all he saw. Those were his colors.

Being colorblind was not fun.

It was not fun _at all._

Shinra didn't make it any better, apparently. He recalled when they first met and he told Shinra of this small...small...flaw of his, the short spectacled man gawked at him.

After a few awkward seconds of gawking silence, he spoke: "But colors are what make this world so fun!"

He had to stop himself from punching him. "Yes. Thank you for saying what everyone has been saying for years."

It wasn't_ THAT_ bad, so to say. It was just color after all. He couldn't tell some things apart because of this, but it didn't seem to matter much as people always corrected him or helped him. But he could recall many people saying that color brought life to the world. It filled it with vigor and other shit he couldn't understand. He was somewhat envious considering he didn't even know what color was, since, well, he couldn't see it. It was days like these, where the world was especially dull and gray not only because he was colorblind, but also because he was incredibly bored, to the point where he wanted to gnaw his own eyes out.

People are always telling him that they cannot simply describe color to him, for it is indescribable. He finds this incredibly intolerable.

Despite his inability to see color, Shizuo enjoyed his calm life and often tries to control his temper against people who tend to annoy the crap about him.

Keyword being: tries.

He is definitely not one to resort to violence, but he loses his temper far too quick for anyone to realize how pacifist he really was.

Point is, he gets annoyed easy and peoples' noses were easy to break.

It didn't help much that he had monstrous strength. Really. It wasn't his fault. But now he had an alias of being "The Monster of Ikebukuro".

_Sigh. _

His world was kind of...bland, to say the least. Everyday was the same. He would wake up, as stated before, and get ready and then walk to his part-time job as a bartender, before walking around with Tom to go debt-collecting, then he would go home, watch some tv, eat, then sleep.

_Ah...so boring... _

Now, he was hanging around Shinra and Celty, who was a...dullahan? He doesn't remember the word, nor does he care much. It's not like he calls her "Celty the Dullahan". Ha. That would be stupid.

This was a rare occurrence where he would be with them, as usually he was home by now watching tv. But Shinra had been polite enough to offer him free food, and obviously he wasn't going to turn down that opportunity.

They were in Shinra's home, eating delicious sushi from Russian Sushi, and Shinra was seemingly grinning ear to ear while eating and Celty was just beside him, sitting there quietly.

"So, what do you want?" Shizuo finally asked, breaking the silence.

Shinra blinked and looked up at him. "Whatever do you mean, Shizuo?"

"You invite me to your home and offer me food. You want something. Tell me what."

Shinra's frowned and huffed indignantly. "What kind of friend do you think I am? Do you think I only invite people to my home because I want something from them?"

"Yes."

"...Well, that's not very nice."

Shizuo looked him over for a few seconds. "You do want something right?"

"Obviously. Why else would I invite you over here?"

Shinra was a weird guy.

Celty couldn't help but point that out, tapping it in her PDA.

**[Stop being weird, Shinra Tell Shizuo what you want.] **

"Celty dear, don't be mean. I am not weird, I am eccentric "

Shizuo wanted to leave. "Can you please tell me what you want?"

Shinra blinked, as if just remembering Shizuo was there. "Ah, right..." Smiling, Shinra stood up. "Think you can make a delivery for me?"

"What." He wasn't a delivery boy, dammit.

"Ah, you see, this friend of mine who frequents Ikebukuro, actually lives in Shinjuku, and...currently can't show his face. I need something delivered to him."

"I am not a delivery boy." He stated out his thoughts from earlier.

"I am aware of this, but I don't want to go to Shinjuku."

"Can't Celty do it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"What."

**[I'm still here.]**

"I don't wanna go to Shinjuku either."

Celty's neck tilted back, as if she was signing and groaning at the same time due to being ignored.

"What's in it for me, Shinra?"

Shinra paused. "...Ill buy your milk every week?"

Shizuo liked milk. But Shinjuku was_ really_ far. "And?"

"And...and...um...oh..." Shinra then left the room.

Shizuo looked at Celty questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders. Sighing, he turned his head up to face the ceiling. Shinra bounced back into the room, a white box in hand. He opened the box and Shizuo peered in.

It was a cake. A beautiful, beautiful cake with Oreos on it. Shizuo swallowed saliva.

Oh, sweet temptation.

"...All of it?"

"Yep."

"For...me?"

"Yep."

"All I have to do is go to Shinjuku?"

"Yep."

"...I know you haven't had cake in a whole month and you clearly don't have the current money to buy one~"

Celty's shoulders were shaking in silent laughter. Shizuo pressed his lips together. "...I see. Alright."

Clapping, Shinra took the cake back to his kitchen an then returned with a brown bag. "You'll get it after the delivery is done." He handed the bag to Shizuo who took it reluctantly.

Frowning, Shizuo grumbled out: "Fine..."

Shinra was pleased.

* * *

Shinjuku was really fucking far.

Shizuo didn't like it, he decided as he glanced down at the address in his hand, before looking back up at the apartment complex. This was the place. Punching in the number on the paper in his hand at the entrance box...thing...he waited as the small thing rang.

A voice found its way to his ears. "Are you my new client?"

Shizuo shifted, peering around. "What? Um, no." He looked back at the paper. "But, um...are you Orihara Izaya?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I've got...a delivery...from Shinra..." He trailed off.

"Oh? Shinra got a delivery boy?"

"What. No-"

"Well, come on up! I've been waiting decades for him to finish."

A beeping was heard and the door was unlocked.

The last thing he heard was a: "Apartment F1."

Opening the door, the debt-collector made his way across the lobby to the elevator. Pressing the button, he waited for the elevator to come down so it could take him up. Once opened, two dark-haired twins were inside and they took one glance up at him. They stared at him and he stared back a bit awkwardly.

Coughing, he went inside just as they walked out. He couldn't help but wonder what hair color they had.

F...is the...sixth letter of the alphabet, right?

Hesitating a bit, he reached out and pressed the button that had said number, watching as it immediately lit up. Looking up, he watched the numbers on the small screen on top of the elevator slowly changed numbers.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6.

The dinging sound made him jump, but he relaxed when the elevator doors opened. Stepping out, he didn't have to glance around to look for the room. It was the only room in the whole floor.

Weird.

Shrugging, he went to the door and knocked.

And waited.

Shuffling was heard and the door unlocked. Somebody swung the door open and at glancing at the man on the other side, Shizuo almost fell from shock.

What...was that?

The man was a bit on the short side, wearing a scruffy fur jacket that looked just slightly too big for him, he had dark hair and if he could see color, he just knew that the man would have incredibly pale skin. But what shocked him, was the fact that the man's eyes were glowing with...with...not only life...but color.

_What was that? _

Shizuo's jaw had dropped while gazing at the man's eyes.

The man raised his eyebrow. "...Um?"

Shizuo snapped out of his reverie and the bag in his arms shot up with one quick movement. "Delivery." He forced the words out.

The man, whom he assumed was Orihara Izaya, because that was the same voice he heard on the...entrance bo- _INTERCOM, that's what the thing was called, right?_, gazed curiously at Shizuo, seemingly trying to get some gears in his head to work.

His brain was a fumbled mess, still trying to place why he could see the color in this man's eyes, yet nothing else.

"Who are you?" The sudden, now smooth voice of Izaya, kinda shocked Shizuo.

"Im-um-ah...Shizuo Heiwajima..."

Those eyes, those, what even Shizuo would admit were, gorgeous eyes widened and recognition lit up his face. "You're the monsterr of Ikebukuro!"

His astonishment at seeing color immediately disappeared and Shizuo was suddenly extremely pissed off.

"Don't call me that." He scowled.

Izaya smirked. "Why? It's what you are, isn't it?" He laughed. "A monster with anger management issues.

"Im not a monster, you annoying little...little..." He held back the bag that he was supposed to deliver to the man in front of him and threw it at him. "FLEA!"

Dodging with ease, he looked at the bag now on the floor. "Damn, Shizu-chan. I was waiting forever for that..."

_SHIZU-CHAN?! _

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, FLEA!"

Forget the eye color, this guy was a _fucking jerk_!

"Ey, you live in 'Bukuro, ne?"

"What do you care?" He growled.

The man only smirked again. "I think Ill visit you sometime, beast-kun."

_Beast...k-ku-! _

"GO TO HELL."

Izaya stared at him for a few seconds. "...You would look better as a blonde."

"W-What?" He blinked confused.

"You would look better blonde." He stated, pointing at his hair. "Brown doesn't seem to suit you."

Was this guy bipolar or something?!

With an eye twitch, Shizuo turned around. "W-Whatever!"

* * *

Shizuo dying his hair blonde the next week had absolutely nothing to due with what the guy thought. He just wanted some change in his boring routine was all. It's not like he could see much difference in the change anyways. He still had no idea what blonde was.

"Izaya Orihara..." The now apparently blonde stated as he sat on Shinra's couch, drinking milk. "What color are his eyes?"

"...That's a weird question."

"Just answer."

Shinra chuckled. "Hm...kinda a brownish red. I'd say rust...other people would say red. And...yeah, I guess they are kinda red..."

_Red?_

Silence illed the room and Shizuo looked up at Shinra, curious as to why the craz-_ eccentric _man wasn't berating him with more questons, only to find the spectacled man pouting at him.

"...What?"

"..._Really_ weird and _rare_ question..."

_Oh._

Sigh.

Weird guy.

"What color are your eyes, Shinra?"

"I'm so glad you asked!"

Really, was that_ all_ he wanted?

"People say they are a nice caramel brown!"

Honestly, that was_ it?_

Anyways, that day was an odd one. Despite the fact that it was Shizuo's day off, it was incredibly boring, even when he spent a lovely afternoon with Celty and her weird-ass roomate (boyfriend?).

And then, later on, he saw it again.

Color. Passion. Burning. _Red._

He had really hoped it wasn't that guy...but unortunately...

"Shizu-chaaan~ I knew you'd be here!"

...someone up there hated him or something...

"What? Are you stalking me or something?" he growled.

"I almost didn't recognize you, Shizu-chan!"

_Huh?_

"You dyed it blonde just like I said! Haha~ Does my opinion really matter to you~?"

_Yes._

"Of course not! I just thought it'd be a nice change! Don't make such dumbass assumptions, flea!"

Izaya smirked. "Right, right. Why should my opinions matter to a _monster_ anyways~?"

"Don't call me that..." Shizuo muttered threatningly, his hand itching to punch this guy in the face.

"I'll call you whatever I want..." the man's beautiful _red_ eyes glittered dangerously. "..._beast_."

That just about did it for Shizuo.

Grabbing the nearest post sign he could, he pulled it out of the ground effortlessly, cement clinging to the pole desperately as the metal twisted and bent under his strong hold. "IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA!" he yelled out furious, almost missing the sick grin on the red-eyed man's face.

_Oh, this guy is just having a fan-fucking-tastic time, is he? _

With an outraged yell, he swung the pole near the (what was it Shinra said this man was? An informant?) informant's head, only to growl when he dodged effortlessly.

All the emotions that sparked in that man's red eyes enthralled him. It _excited_ him.

He wanted_ more._

So as fate may have it, Shizuo saw Izaya every single day after that, never once looking away from the playful, yet somehow twisted look in the informant's red eyes. Izaya was toying with him. Yeah. He was Izaya's _toy._ Everyday he fought Izaya, every single day, he would remind himself: _The only reason he's not dead yet is because if he were, that color would be gone. You would no longer have it in your life. Do you want that?_

He really, really didn't want that.

No, this color red. He needed it. Craved it, even. He would put up with this god-forsaking man just to keep that color in his life.

Needless to say, Shizuo's dull and grey world was filled with a single color.

_The color red._

Because it was because of that color that he would keep chasing this man. He would not grow to have feelings for him and he would definitely not become friends with him...

_Right...?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Why hello there, my lovely readers :'D Im incredibly happy today, because as of today (the day I'm writing this: May 16th) my summer has officially started! Hah! And so to celebrate, I have written another Shizaya OneShot! I was feeling incredibly inspired because of some Bleach fanfiction I was reading the other day also called **_Color_** by _darksknight_ (My first time in the Bleach archive :O Colors is something Im sure all UlquiHime fans would like :3) and I don't really think anyone has ever done...Color blind!Shizuo xD Inspiration does many weird things, hm? **

**Anyways, I was thinking about making this like a short multi-chapter, haha...but Im not sure what it would be about xD Oh well. If it ever comes to me, I will write. Do you guys think I even should? ._. **

**Ahem. So. I really hoped you guys read and enjoyed! :3 I worked hard on this as I do everything else. **

**As always, this is dedicated to Gakianny, who is my (only slightly) taller sister who, by the way, still has my sketchbook. (Please. Give it back. I want/need it to live.) I hope you liked this too xD **

**Also dedicated to all the readers who say I should write more Shizaya :'D This is for youuuu!**

**Meh. While Im here I might as well just dedicate it to everyone who liked it xDD SO THIS IS FOR YOU TOO *heart***

**WHY HAVEN'T IZAYA AND SHIZU-CHAN KISSED IN ANY OF MY STORIES YET? Dx Dumb brain, do things! **

**GAH._ Eventually. _**

**God. What a long Author's Note. Ill be leaving you guys now! Pleases review and no flames *heart* **

**-Sunny**


End file.
